Beautifaul and tiny
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Porcelain and China dolls.Give me one and Ive seen them all. Leighton Meester s text. Just an idea with LM's text..
1. Chapter 1 Change

**Hi, I don't own Gossip Girl...This is for fun not money in it..**

* * *

**Beautiful and tiny**

**Chapter 1 Change**

_My day just sucked_, I think as I walk down the main street. Suddenly my hat blows away._ Just great_! I think as I run after it. I run down a dark alley street where I find a woman. She has dark clothes and shabby looking clothes for that matter. She is holding my hat

"Give me it" I say in a haughty voice. The woman looks at me with disgust.

"No Blair, I will not give you the hat. I came to teach you a lesson," She says still looking at me with disgust.

"How do you know my name," I ask with wonder as the woman laughs.

"It doesn't matter. You and Chuck should stop your fighting," she says simply.

"That is none of your business" I roar at her. _Damn bitch. _

"Blair isn't nice at all to call people bitches," she says calmly. _How that hell did she hear my thoughts? _

"See Blair I can hear a lot of things," she says in a teasing tone.

"Leave me alone you crazy woman." I tried to sound angry, but I was more scared by her than anything.

She looks at me and suddenly my body starts to shrink.

I am standing on the ground, but everything is so big. _God, what have she done to me?_

"See Blair, now you know how it is to be treated as a tiny person," She says as she puts a mirror down to me.

In the mirror I see a porcelain doll face. She looks like me and has doe like eyes. _Oh my, she is me!_

"Oh no," I says in a panic voice. She laughs at me with at evil tone.

"Now Blair, I will send you off to a friend, maybe he can help you," she says as she lifts me up and puts me into a box.

_I don't know where I am_. Hope she doesn't break me. I lay in the box for a long while. Good thing I can talk, but I am too small, and people will just think I am a doll.

Suddenly the box moves. _Somebody must be moving the box?_ The lid to the box is opens.

To big brown eyes looks at me, they make me shiver a little.

"Wow, this doll looks a lot like Waldorf," Chuck says in a surprise tone as he lifts me up. He holds me up to examine me.

He turns me upside down to look at me-"Stop it Bass," I say with a very angry voice.

Chuck looks shocked and he is about to drop me but he catches me quickly again.

"Blair is it you?" He asks with wonder and looks stun.

"Yes, Chuck," I say in a tried voice. He carefully drags me dress back in place.

"Thanks Chuck." He sets me down on the table and looks at me with wonder.

xxx

"Blair you are so tiny" I had never seen a doll like Blair. I always thought she looked like a chine doll.

_She was quit cute in this figure, wired thought to have? _

"Chuck, help me get me normal body back." Blair begs me. Her dress sways in a cute way as she moves her hands nervously over it.

"Yes on one condition. You will be my girlfriend," I say simply to her. I wanted her for so long and this is my change to have her.

xxx

_No that Basshole._

"Chuck youuu." He stops me and says, "Do you want your boy back or not?"

"Yes but nothing so stupid," I say as my eyes look at him murderously.

"Either you say yes or you will stay mini forever," Chuck says in his smug tone.

xxx

"Okay Bass." Blair bits out at me. _God she is cute as a China doll_. Her lips are red and hair is dark brown with curls. Her dress is pink with flowers on. She looks so much like the old China doll in my mother´s own collection.

xxx

"So Waldorf, how did you end up as a doll?" Chuck asks me.

"Crazy woman change me to this stupid thing." I pointed at myself with an eyes roll.

Chuck looks at me with interest.

"Are you hungry Blair?" Chuck asks me.

"Yes, but how are I suppose to get a thing to eat, when I am so small?"

Chuck lifts me up to the kitchen counter. He walks over to get food.

He starts to cut food up to me. I am not taller then a shoe box. Chuck comes back with a plate with food on. Chicken, potatoes, salad and all cut in nice pieces. Chuck gives me a big fork.

"Oh no you can eat with such a big thing?" Chuck looks at me with concern, as I try to get some potato on the fork.

"Hmm. I could eat it with my hands, but that would mess up my dress," I say in frustration.

Chuck lifts my food to the table. He lifts me over next and then his own food.

"I could feed you with the fork?" Chuck suggests.

"What, are you crazy?" I bark at him.

"No, but do you have any other ideas?" Chuck looks at me.

"Okay" Chuck takes the Chicken and some potato on the fork and gives me it. I eat without think too much over the fact that I was eating out of Chuck´s hands.

Chuck takes his own fork and eats. The dinner is a long process, because Chuck has to feed me.

Bedtime and Chuck suggests that I sleep in his bed.

"No you will properly try to Squash me," I say. Chuck looks at me and looks concerned over that idea

He walks over to the box and looks at it. He walks over to his closet and comes back with his scarf. He lays it down by my side and walks to the bathroom and gets cotton. Chuck places the cotton in the box and lays his favorite scarf on top.

"Here you go," he says as he places the box on his bedside table.

"Bass, this is your favorite scarf?" I ask as I look at him with confusion.

"It smells of my so you can have dream sweet and wet dreams too," Chuck says huskily and I want to hit him.

"You perv," I Shout at him as Chuck just smirks at me.

"I am a doll for cry out loud" I wail at him.

"Blair you are the most beautiful doll I have ever seen" Chuck lifts me up and caries me to the bathroom.

He starts to brush his teeth and I sit and look at him. Chuck finished brushing his teeth.

"Do you need help brushing?" Chuck asks me.

"No," I say as I take the tooth brush from him. I finish brushing and Chuck was surprise how easily I brush my teeth. He takes his Clothes off.

"Do I need to see that?" I groan at him.

"Close your eyes if it bugs you." Chuck hiss at me but he could not stop his smirk.

_God, his is handsome while standing in his boxers._ Chuck looks at me and asks "What will you wear to bed?"

I look down at myself "My underwear I think." Chuck lifts me up and caries me over to the shoe box.

I crawl in to bed; it is odd to sleep in a box.

"Good night pet," Chuck whispers to me.

"As If," I bark at him.

"You are cute in this figure and totally helpless without me," Chuck says in a teasing tone.

"MotherChucker," I mock him.

"Night doll and sleep tight," He says as he bent down and kisses my cheek.

xxx

What I said to Blair is true she is kind of cute. He little figure and stuck-up attitude. She has no idea how I love her, and I am not goanna tell her. I look at her sleep form with my scarf tuck under her chin.


	2. Chapter 2 Doll Blair

******Hi, I don't own Gossip Girl...This is for fun not money in it..**

* * *

**Beautiful and tiny**

**Chapter 2 Doll Blair**

I wake, had this all too real dream about tiny Blair? I look at my bed side table and find a sleeping small Blair. She is still a China doll. Her curls are over her face I drag it away for her face to see her better. Blair starts to stir in her sleep. I lift my hand to her tiny ones. She grabs my finger and holds to her chest. I think she is dreaming about me. Even when we date Blair had never been so helpless.

"Chuck?" Blair wakes up.

"You perv, you tried to touch me" Blair yanks her hand back from me.

"No doll, you took my finger, "I say smugly. Blair still looks suspiciously at me.

xxx

_That Basshole has tried to have his way with me. _

"Chuck, I am a doll," I look at him and shook my head.

"I know, but you still look so much like yourself just tinier," He says in his charming way and I felt a little warm towards him.

I look at Chuck in disbelieve_. He wants a doll? _

_Suddenly the fear comes what if I can get normal again? _

_What if I am a doll forever?_

Xxx

I see Blair shoulders shook. She looks like she wants to cry, I am not very good with crying girls and not Blair.

"Blair, are you okay?" I ask feeling stupid for asking her when she was crying like that.

"No," She chokes out.

I lift her small figure up and hold her to my chest. _What have she done to me? _

She moves her hands over my chest. She has the seam sizes as a baby. Her hair hangs down her back and I hug her tighter to me.

"Chuck I am sorry," Blair mutters to me.

"It is okay." I put her down.

"How will we tell the others about, the doll thing?" Blair asks.

"I don't know Blair, but we will find a way to tell them." I move over to the kitchen and come backs with toast and juice. Blair eats the toast I had given Blair my shot glass it is the only small glass, I could find.

I look at Blair, she is sitting with her legs over the kitchen counter, and it frightens me that she is so small and _what if I lost her or she got hurt? _

"Chuck can I have a bath?" Blair suddenly asks as she has finished her toast.

"Yeah, how will you get one?" I ask as I look around for something so could bath in.

"I could take a bath in the bathroom sink," Blair suggests. I fill the sink with warm water and puts bobble bath in it.

xxx

Chuck takes his shampoo and pours it into the sink.

"Leave, I don't want you to watch me." I start to undress. Chuck as turn his back, but he hasn't left my side.

xxx

I could not leave Blair alone what if she drowns?

"Chuck do you have a towel? " Chuck stats look for one. Hand towel was small enough for Blair.

"Here you go" After Chuck has got his shower. We when out for some air.

Chuck kept me in his bag. When we arrive at Central Parke, Chuck takes me out. We are sitting on one of the fountains. He starts to feed the ducks. He knows I like to do that.

Suddenly a duck attacks me and tries to push me. I try to get the duck of me. I lose my footing and lands in the fountain.

I looked to see if Blair was okay. I could not see her and got scared, that something might have happen to her.

"Blair, Blair" I look in to the fountain and drag her up she is unconscious.

"Blair, say something? Please" I was getting scared. _God have I lost her? _

"Blair for heaven sake I love you" I try to get air in her. She awakes with a groan.

"Chuck" She looked at me. She shook with cold. I drag her under my jacket so she would freeze.

"Thank you Chuck"

xxx

"God Waldorf you scared the living daylight out of me" Chuck smiles. _Had he just said that he loves me? Yes he did. Oh my god Chuck Bass loves me. _

"Let´s get you home to dry your clothes" Chuck takes me back to his room.

My clothes are hung up to dry. I am wearing Chuck´s scarf as a dress.

"You look good in my scarf" Chuck smirks at me.

"Hmm, don't have improper thoughts Bass" I look warningly at Chuck. He keeps calm as he hasn't said anything sexual.

xxx

I really wanted to kiss Blair. Blair had cold skin just like at china doll. But her cheeks were red with blush.

Blair had always had cheery red lips and doe eyes that I adored.

We decided to see a film.

"What about Gone With the Wind?" Chuck suggests.

"No." I cannot stand that Scarlett and Rhett acts just like Chuck and me.

"Come on it is at classic" Chuck says.

"Okay just this one's" I agree with him on the movie.

I am sitting on the armrest.

xxx

I look at Blair through the whole movie. She looks so happy.

That night she falls asleep on my pillow. I can smell her. She has this fantastic smell like summer rain. I try my best not to squash her.

She is really small as a shoe box, and needs to be looked after. I kiss her on the cheek. They feel warm

_Can she be catching a fever?_ I put a scarf more around her. She snuggles in to my chest. I let her.

Funny, normally I could have my way with women, but with Blair I never would force myself on her.

She is a doll and need to come back to her right form.

Blair moans in her sleep "Chuck don't ….go… I think …I..like..U"

She is sleeping. _Could she be falling for me? _

I kiss her goodnight.

If somebody came in, they would find at sleeping Bass with a doll that look like Blair.


	3. Chapter 3 You Are my Doll

******Hi, I don't own Gossip Girl...This is for fun not money in it..**

* * *

**Beautiful and tiny**

**Chapter3 You are my doll**

I tell Chuck all about the woman.

"What a cow" Chuck doesn't hide he´s disgust. We where snaking home to me to get clothes for me.

My old doll clothes would do just fine. Hope Dorota is not home. Lucky she is nowhere near to be seen.

Chuck lifts the old doll box down, and turns the bottom up. All the clothes lands on the floor. I look at it all through. Some of the clothes fit just fine. Chuck takes the clothes I handle him, and he puts it in the bag.

We pack the rest back in to the box. Suddenly Serena comes. Chuck tries to hide me, but he is not fast enough

"Wow, that doll look just as Blair" Chuck nods. I try to act like a doll, totally lifeless.

"I did not know the Blair had at doll that looks like her?" Serena walks near to Chuck.

_God what if Serena found out? Nobody can find out_.

Chuck looks at me and says to Serena "No, I brought this doll for her" Chuck picks me up and puts me in the bag. Serena looks like a big question mark.

"Oh, it is a nice doll, and it looks like her. What are you doing here?" Serena keeps talking.

"I came here to give Blair her doll" Chuck´s voice sounds.

"I have seen her for days" Serena sounds sad. _I feel bad about not telling her. _

"She will show up" Chuck assures her. _God Bass just calm them down._

When Serena is out of the door, Chuck lifts me up again.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asks concern.

"Yes, I am fine thanks to you. Let´s go" Chuck grabs me and heads out. We have to find the witch that curst me. We look over the whole city. After seeking over the whole city, we end up at Butters for launch.

_Oh no, Nate is there. _

"Hi Bass" Nate walks up. _God not Nate to, lucky for me Nate hasn't see me yet. _

"Hi Nate" Chuck greets Nate.

"What are you doing here Chuck?"

"Just trying to eat something" Chuck smirks and at looks at me.

Nate sees that and looks at Chuck"Wow that doll…" "Looks like Blair."

"I know it is for her" Chuck says.

Nate looks still at little confused. "Have I forgotten Blair´s birthday? " Nate asks.

"No, I just sew this doll, and thought of Blair and brought it" Chuck looks away while he says that.

Nate runs off and Chuck takes me home to his room.

We watch TV and there on the screen was that Woman that turned my.

"Chuck it is her, she is the witch" I point at the TV. Chuck looks at her with hate.

The woman is in a guide program. Chuck waste no time he calls in to talk to the lady.

"Hallo, I am Charles Bass. I have a friend that has been turn little; can you help turn her back?"

"The question you seek is right in front of you" I can hear her over the cell.

"What?" Chuck sounds furious at her. His is grabbing the cell so tight.

"Can you turn her back or not?" Chuck asks in a irritate tone.

"Love is the answer you seek," she says simply.

I suddenly remember telling Blair I loved her.

Xxx

Chuck slams the cell shut. "Damn her" Chuck mutters.

I look up at him with sad eyes. Chuck sees that and lifts me up. He kisses my cheeks. _Strange normally Chuck would never show such care._

"I.. am .. sorry to be such a burden to you"

"No, you are not. Blair I feel sorry that I cannot help you," Chuck looks sad.

"But you have helped me" I smile at him. Chuck does something I never thought he would do. He kissed my lips. He is warm and soft.

Her lips were indeed cold, but soft strange.

I drag my head back. "Chuck you just kissed a doll" I look at him in shock.

Chuck just smiles. _Typical Chuck doesn't have a care in the world. _

I got to bed and tries to sleep when Chuck god at visit by Frank Landon, Frank Landon when to Chuck´s and Nate´s School. Frank at brought his dog with him. That beast tries to eat me.

xxx

I sew the dog look around, I hope it doesn't find Blair. She couldn't fight such a big dog off. Suddenly I hear her scream. I ran in to my bedroom to find the dog trying to drag Blair out of her shoe box.

xxx

"Stupid dog let her be" He takes the dog and tossed it out.

"Blair, are you okay" Chuck lifts me up, to see if I am hurt.

"I am fine, but I really want my old form back" I sigh.

_This is just great everything is not easy when you are a size as a shoe box_.

When Frank went home Chuck lay me down to sleep.

I am glad that the dog didn't hurt you," Chuck says as he caresses my hair like he used to do when we were dating.

"Chuck I think I… love…you" I say to him in a low voice.

Chuck looks at me. _Why doesn't he say something? I thought he loved me?_

"I love you to" Chuck says after a while.

Suddenly my body starts to change. I grow back to my old self. Chuck is shock over the site in front of him.

"Yes, Baby I am back in the game" I jump in to Chuck´s warm embrace.

"Wow, Waldorf I missed you," Chuck says like he means it. _He must have missed my body? _

"Remember me to never get a brunette doll," I say as Chuck has buried his head in my curlers.


End file.
